


The Office Visit

by fraserwrites



Series: Supercorp Drabbles [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, but it's fluff dw, domestic supercorp, it's soft folks, they're girlfriends!, trauma mention?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraserwrites/pseuds/fraserwrites
Summary: Kara visits Lena at L-Corp. Cuddles ensue.First fic in a supercorp drabble series.(Inspired by /that/ gif of Saskia looking all business-like in SBB.)





	The Office Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I got writer's block so I started a drabble series in the hope that it clears the pipes for me to write my actual fics. Not that they're technically drabbles because they're way longer than 100 words, but hey
> 
> Anyway, here's some soft supercorp to make us all feel better

Kara Danvers is not clingy. She's not. Not really.

Except she has seen worlds expire; echoed in the silence of space for decades; watched people she loved die.

And that sometimes makes a girl a little clingy.

And her girlfriend has been working all week. She's barely seen her, and she's only human.

(Well. At least her persona is.)

So when Lena finally resurfaces from whatever mysterious project she's been working on and tells her to come by L-Corp, she's over there like a shot. Literally. She's pretty sure that she breaks the sound barrier. Still, seeing Lena is worth an irate voicemail from Alex any day.

Sam's office - for that's where she finds her, in the end - is like Lena's. It's light and pleasant, with a few more personal touches than Lena's; pictures of Sam and Ruby occupy most of the surfaces in the room. Kara's eye is immediately drawn to an modern leather armchair that threatens to dwarf the space and, specifically, to the woman sitting in it.

Kara wonders if this is as close to lounging that Lena gets at work; she's practically curled up in the oversized armchair. It's an endearingly dissonant image: everything about her outfit screams no-nonsense businesswoman while she sits with her legs pretzeled over one another like a delinquent student who refuses to sit straight. Despite her apparent leisure, her heels remain unshucked, though one dangles off her toes like she's dying to kick them to the floor. The neckline of her shirt exposes tantalising stretches of her collarbone and neck and bares her shoulders, and Kara wants to trace along it with her fingers.

When Lena notices Kara at the doorway, breaking her reverie, she moves to untangle herself, but Kara flaps a hand.

"No, stay, you look comfortable," she says, crossing over to her and leaning down to drop a kiss to her lips. "Why are you in Sam's office?"

Lena smiles almost dreamily back up at her, and then pulls a face. "She and I have a meeting."

Something sinks a little in Kara's chest. Lena's been so busy; she was hoping for some actual free time with her girlfriend. But:

"You're still working?" She asks, her voice suddenly quieter; smaller.

She doesn't notice herself retreat away from Lena as the disappointment rolls numbly in her stomach, but Lena chases her with warm hands sliding up her arms and pulls her back towards her. She squeezes her hands as she looks up at her.

"I'm sorry darling. But at least we can be together? Sam won't mind."

She's genuinely apologetic. Kara can read it in the nervous twist in her forehead and the sweet, vulnerable penitence in her eyes. Never able to resist Lena's pout, she leans down, brushing her thumbs soothingly across her cheekbones, and presses close to capture her lips. She drifts her fingers down the pillar of her neck and traces them across her shoulders. She can practically feel the tension in Lena's shoulders lessen as she brushes the skin bared by the cutouts of her shirt.

"It's ok." She sighs, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm just happy I can be with you."

Lena smiles gratefully, her eyes silver-grey and affectionate. "Come sit with me?"

She motions to the chair beside her, but Kara grins. She snags the large portfolio that covers Lena's lap and clambers into the chair with her. Lena rolls her eyes fondly as Kara, all elbows and knees, climbs over her crossed legs and wedges herself into the last shred of remaining space. It's a squash. Lena supposes that it's meant to be. She sighs dramatically, but she bites down a smile as she pulls her girlfriend's legs more comfortably into her lap.

Her relationship with Kara has left her poker face in ruin; her contentment is blatantly given away by the dimple in her cheek as she pretends to chastise her.

"That's not quite what I meant."

"Are you complaining?" Kara asks, snuggling closer and settling her head on Lena's shoulder.

"No," Lena replies, feeling the ache between her shoulder blades abate a little as she softens against Kara's familiar form.

"Ok lovebirds, can I start my meeting now?" Sam asks, swinging into her office and raising an eyebrow at them.

Lena bites down a smile. Her gaze rests on Kara's face for a moment, drinking her in like a woman parched. She forgets, in her extended forays into the depths of her labs, how much she longs for Kara's company. Finally, she nods at Sam and reluctantly drags her attention back to the task at hand.

And, just like that, Lena returns to work mode. Kara knows the signs well. It's written in the taut muscles in her neck; in the tension in her jaw. It's in the way she speaks, sharp and blunt at the same time. It's the ways her eyes are focused: on Sam, on her papers, decidedly _not_ on Kara. The way she downs coffee from a travel mug, craving the sharp buzz of caffeine. It's fine. It's not personal. Kara's not expecting her undivided attention. Not right now.

In fact, it ends up being Lena's inattention that interests her. In her laser focus, Lena plays absentmindedly with the fingers of Kara's hand instead of her own. When, for just a moment, she abandons that effort for the heat of her coffee cup, her hand returns warm and just as restless. Fingers scrunch in the bottom of her jumper, playing with the texture of the wool. They sneak to the nape of Kara's neck and rest there, scratching soothingly at her hairline. When Kara shifts she adjusts too, making sure she's comfortable without even thinking about it. Without even knowing about it.

She barely glances at Kara while works; rarely offers her a comment. But everything about her body is telling Kara that she is welcome. That she is wanted. That she is content, even with Kara squashing her and inconveniencing her and distracting her with little, fidgety movements. Even when Lena has to twist a little, easing a muscle ache in her compressed calf. Kara feels the shift underneath her and immediately lifts up a little, offering her the chance to stretch.

"Am I hurting you?" Kara asks, searching her face for any trace of discomfort. "I'm pretty heavy."

Lena hooks an arm around her hips and tugs her back down, resting her more heavily into the cradle of her lap.

"Uh-uh." She mumbles the negative into Kara's shoulder, placing a kiss there. "You'd never be too heavy for me."

Kara looks down, starry-eyed, and flutters a little kiss onto her cheek. Then her temple. Then her hairline. Noticing that Lena sits beneath her uncharacteristically distracted by her efforts, she runs her fingertips along the line of her jaw and tilts her head up for a proper kiss. Lena's lips are coffee-warm and bittersweet. It would be so easy to get lost in the soft, easy press of their lips, to carry on, workplace be damned. Sam makes a little polite noise from somewhere in the distance, and Lena just barely pulls away with a grin suppressed at her mouth and sparkling in her eyes.

"I missed you," Kara breathes, hating how vulnerable and small her voice sounds.

Lena studies her for a moment. It's as if she can see the anxiety that nags at the back of her skull. Like she can read the great emptiness of space in her eyes. She nudges gently against her nose and murmurs against her lips:

"I missed you too."

Kara decides that being clingy isn't the worst thing that she could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Come yell at me on tumblr: 324b2wine x


End file.
